


I Can Fuck You Right

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, But Loki is pretty in control, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Loki, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a series of texts. It doesn't take much for Thor to skip out on the rest of his workday to go and give Loki what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fuck You Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was an omegle collaboration. It was their prompt. They were Loki and I was Thor.

It all started with a series of texts.

Tie me up and fuck me, will you? L

I... What? T

Tie me up. L  
Then fuck me. L  
Until I'm screaming your name. L

Do you even know where I am right now? T

Where are you, right now? L

Oh don't play dumb, you know I'm at work. T  
What you want me to just leave early so I can come take care of your needs? T

Yes. L  
Do you know where I am right now? L

Where are you? T

In your bed. L  
Naked. L

Loki. I have four hours left in my day. You really can't wait? T

You need a day off. Or a half day off, anyway. L  
I'm going to put a plug in. L

You just enjoy torturing me, don't you? T

More than anything. L  
Well, almost more than anything. L

What... What're you doing now? T

Stretching myself out so I can get the plug in. L

Fuck. T  
Shit shit shit. T  
I'm coming home. T

Oh, fuck, I should have picked a smaller plug. L  
It feels so big. L  
Not as big as you, of course. L

Loki please don't do this to me, I'm already coming home. T

I'll be right here. L  
Grinding against the mattress. L

Dammit Loki. T  
I can't make the cab go faster. T

You nice and hard for me? L

Unfortunately. T  
My briefcase is certainly coming in handy. T

You'll be here soon enough, then you'll have somewhere nice and tight to put that cock. L

Fuck, Loki. T

I'm not letting myself touch, don't worry. L  
You should hear the whimpers I'm making. L

Yeah? Whining because it's not my cock in your ass? T

Yes. Whining because I need you. L

Yes you do. Need me to fuck you until you don't know your own name. T

Yes, please. Make me your whore, Thor, please. L

I'm gonna fucking ruin you, you little slut. T

Yes, please, sir. L

I think I just tipped the cabbie like 75%. T  
I'm coming up. T

Loki grinned, dropping the phone to the side and wiggling up onto all fours with his back arched so that Thor would see his ass with the plug stuffed inside as soon as he entered the bedroom. "Please, please fuck me, brother," he begged.

Thor was up the stairs in record time, nearly slamming into the bedroom. "You can't keep doing this," he said, already panting as he struggled to get his clothes off quickly, "I do need to work. I can't just leave every time you need a good fuck." Honestly, Thor would probably do this a hundred times over and Loki knew that, but he thought it was good to pretend.

"Yes, sir," Loki purred, completely unrepentant. "I promise, next time I'll show up at your office in a suit with the plug already inside me." He grinned, watching Thor undress with greedy appreciation of his lover's body.

"Dammit, Loki," Thor growled, "I think you need to be punished before I tie you up." He approached the bed where Loki was so brazenly displaying himself. Thor rubbed a large hand over Loki's ass, giving the plug a quick twist before he pulled his hand back and gave Loki's ass a firm slap.

Loki rumbled with anticipation at the promise of punishment. Arching into the touch, he yelped as Thor's hand connected with his ass. His cock twitched eagerly, loving the sharp ache of the spank. "More, please, sir," he begged.

Thor honestly loved this. It was the one time that he was (barely) in control. The one time that Loki showed him a little respect. He let the slaps rain down on Loki's ass, the sensitive skin turning red and heated with each one. When he thought Loki had enough, he rubbed the abused skin gently in his hands, kissing Loki's lower back. "Think you deserve to get fucked now?" he asked, lips brushing against soft skin.

Loki yelped and whimpered with each smack, hands fisting in the covers as he braced himself. He was shaking by the time Thor stopped, whimpering with lust and sensation, head spinning with how desperately he needed this. "Yes, please, sir. Please make me your whore."

"Turn over," Thor demanded as he slipped off the bed. He went over to the bottom drawer of his dresser, where he kept his ties. There were three specific ties that he never wore to work. No, those were special. He grabbed them before turning back to Loki. "Just hands or hands and feet?" he asked. He knew he was in control, but he did want Loki to feel comfortable.

"Mm. Just hands," he decided, propping himself up on his elbow and shamelessly admiring Thor's ass while his back was turned. "Please," he added for good measure, grinning because he loved having Thor in charge like this. "Master."

Thor tossed the other two ties back into the drawer and went back over to the bed. He tied Loki's wrists together and then took the remaining slack and used it to tie Loki to the headboard. He stood back for a moment to admire his lover. "God, look at you. So ready for me, just like the dirty slut you are," Thor said. He left Loki lying there on the bed while he went to rummage through the bedside drawer, looking for the lube.

"All yours," Loki whimpered, squirming against the bed. He kept his legs spread wide as if that would get Thor inside him quicker, clenching his ass around the thick plug locked inside of him. "Only yours. Please fill me up, make me yours. I need to be your whore," he begged, babbling out his eager pleas.

Thor liked to make Loki wait some days, liked to make him beg for hours while he teased him, but today wasn't one of those days. He found the lube and got back onto the bed between Loki's wantonly spread legs. "You want it so bad," Thor spat, "Nothing but an eager hole to be filled by my cock." He took hold of the plug and pushed it deeper into Loki, close but not nearly close enough to what he wanted. "Tell me why you need it," Thor demanded, still shallowly fucking him with the plug.

Loki whined with need, rutting his hips upward as he tried to get more of the fucking even though he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with anything but Thor. "Because I'm yours," he breathed, straining at the restraints on his wrists. "I belong to you, I was made for you, I exist to be fucked by you, please, please, master. Please let me be yours."

The last of Thor's control snapped and he had to be inside Loki about five minutes ago. He took out the plug and replaced it with three of his fingers. He knew Loki was stretched, but he just wanted to make sure. No matter how into they got, Thor never wanted to hurt Loki beyond what they had already talked about. Satisfied that he was ready, Thor took his fingers out, leaving Loki's hole gaping as he lubed up his cock. "Gonna make you forget everything but my name," Thor growled as he pushed inside.

Loki moaned deeply as Thor finally slid into him. He tangled his legs around Thor's waist, wanting to have him as close as he could get as he rolled his hips up greedily to try and get him as deep as he could. He always pushed himself too hard when it came to having Thor inside him, always wanted more regardless of whether or not he was ready for it. "Please fuck me, Thor," he begged again, wrists tugging blindly at his restraints.

"Only because you've been such a good boy," Thor responded. He hooked his hands under Loki's knees, lifting and spreading his legs. He loved it when Loki was on display for him like this, completely at his mercy. But more than that, he loved to hear Loki beg. Thor just barely started moving, fucking Loki slow and shallow the way that he knew he hated at times like this.

Loki whined with needy frustration as Thor started fucking into him, gentle and considerate. He gave the tie an irritated little tug, trying to lift his hips to get more of him but not able to move as much as he wanted while Thor had him spread open like this. "Please, sir," he begged, trying to pout at him but not succeeding because he gasped with pleasure each time Thor's slow thrusts bumped his prostate. "Please fuck me hard."

He sped up a bit, but he knew it still wasn't what Loki wanted. He grinned down at him. They both knew exactly what Thor wanted and they both knew that he would get it if Loki wanted to be fucked the right way. Still, it was kind of hard to think straight with the tight heat of Loki's body surrounding him the way it was.

"Please," Loki whimpered, incredibly turned on by having Thor moving deep inside him but not able to get what he needed. "Please, Thor, fuck me, pound me, I'm all yours, yours to use, your sweet little bitch, please, master," he babbled, begging shamelessly in hopes that he could tempt Thor enough to relent and fuck him the way he wanted.

"That's right," Thor said with a smile, "Mine." He punctuated his statement with a hard thrust, one that he knew would make Loki cry out. God, he loved having this kind of control over him. It was intoxicating. Deciding that he'd done enough, Thor began to fuck Loki, really fuck him. He slammed into him with incredible speed, barely giving him time to feel one thrust before another was sliding home.

Loki yelped at the hard thrust, writhing with satisfaction and grinning wickedly up at Thor, right until he got another of those hard thrusts, and another, hammering into him fast and ruthless. Each thrust pounded against his sensitive prostate, swelling as it was stimulated, and Loki gasped and moaned, very quickly losing all ability to sass his lover as Thor overwhelmed him with pleasure.

This was how he loved Loki. Well, he loved Loki all the time, but this was special. So overcome with pleasure and satisfaction that he was just completely quiet, save for his moans of pleasure. Thor had never met another person that was able to shut Loki up the way he could, and he reveled in it. He didn't let up, not even for a second, rocketing Loki towards his release, wanting to make him come first.

Completely reduced to whimpering little moans, Loki strained against his bindings, every muscle in his body focused on trying to get more of that perfect fucking, driving him closer and closer to his release until he was coming without a single touch to his cock. His muscles clenched around Thor, milking his cock as Loki shuddered through multiple waves of his intense orgasm.

Moments after Loki came, Thor was following him over the edge. He slammed into Loki one last time, pushing deep as he came inside of him. He dropped Loki's legs and slumped over his prone body. Thor nudged at Loki's face with his nose until they could trade a few slow, languid kisses. They never really kissed much during sex, too busy with everything else, but Thor made sure they always kissed at least once at the end. He pulled away, knowing that he couldn't just lay around. He pulled out of Loki slowly before going off into the en suite to get a warm wash cloth. He gave himself a perfunctory clean before coming back and showering Loki with soft affection. He cleaned him up gently and untied his hands, massaging his wrists when they were free, murmuring all the while about how good and amazing Loki was.

Loki returned the kisses gladly, dazed with pleasure. He watched Thor as he moved away, even though he knew perfectly well that Thor was only just going to get a wash cloth. Smiling as he came back, Loki sighed gladly as his wrists were released and massaged. He basked in the attention and care, feeling his heart swell with trust and affection as Thor doted on him. "Love you," he murmured, only ever vulnerable enough to admit it when Thor was caring for him after sex like this.

And there was why Thor did this. Not that it wasn't extremely pleasurable for him of course, but this was the only time that Loki ever told Thor he loved him, and Thor lived for these moments. "I love you too," Thor said softly, leaning down to kiss Loki's forehead. He walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in behind Loki, wrapping his arms around the other man. He kissed Loki's neck chastely, feeling himself begin to fall asleep.

Smiling warmly as he nestled back into Thor's arms, Loki caught one of Thor's hands, twining their fingers together and squeezing once before he let himself relax and close his eyes, dozing off gladly with Thor pressed warm and solid up against his back. He felt completely safe and loved, and deeply satisfied from the sex. Yawning once, he let himself fall asleep, trusting that Thor would stay with him.

Thor smiled when Loki was the one to lace their hands together, loving when Loki felt safe enough to be free with his affection. He pressed one last kiss against Loki's skin before putting his head down and letting himself fall asleep. After all, since he left work early there was nowhere for him to be anyway. Plus, there was nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
